musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Hardy
'Early Life' Damien was the third youngest out of four siblings. He was interested in wrestling at a young age, and started training to become one with his brothers. 'Wrestling Career' Damien had debuted on September of 1998, along with Matt and Jeff Hardy, as a part of the Hardy Boyz, in a 3 on 2 handicap match against Men's Teioh and Shoichi Funaki on Sunday Night Heat. On the June 29, 1999 episode of Raw is War, they had defeated Farooq and Bradsaw to win their first WWF Tag Team Championships, but lost it to them a little less than a month later at Fully Loaded. In August of 1999, Damien had became a villian whereas him, Matt and Jeff had briefly associated themselves with Gangrel as part of The New Brood. They had dumped him after No Mercy, becoming faces again. They had started another rivarly with the team of Edge and Christian where in the process they gained Lita as their manager, and thus being dubbed as 'Team Xtreme'. On March 5, 2001, Damien had won the Tag Team Championship once again after the Hardy Boyz defeated the Dudley Boyz, after inteference from Christian. The Hardy Boyz only lost the titles to Edge and Christian just two weeks later on Raw. On the October 8 episode of Raw, the Hardyz won the WCW Tag Team Championship from Booker T and Test, where they lost the championships to the Dudley Boyz just two weeks later. The Hardyz beat Booker T and Test once again, but this time, it was for the WWF Tag Team Championship. At Survivor Series, they lost the title to the Dudleys in a Steel Cage title unification match. When the Hardy Boyz split, Damien (along with Matt) were switched over to the Smackdown brand, where Damien had won the Cruiserweight Championship off of Billy Kidman just three weeks after appearing on the brand. Damien lost the championship on June 3, 2003 to Rey Mysterio. The Hardys reunited once again in over four years as a part of Team DX at Survivor Series. They had won the match against Team Rated-RKO in a clean sweep. They had tried to get the Tag Team Titles off of Rated-RKO, but were unsuccessful. They then got into a rivarly with MNM. The rivarly was settled at No Way Out. On the April 2, 2007 episode of Raw, the Hardys had won their six Tag Team Championships after winning a tag team battle royal. They had lost the championships the night after One Night Stand to Cade and Murdoch, where Damien had injured his elbow. Damien wasn't seen on WWE TV until the January 30, 2009 where he said that because Matt considered that Jeff wasn't his partner or his brother, that he does, thus getting himself involved in the rivarly between Matt and Jeff. Damien was the special guest referee uring their match at WrestleMania XXV. Damien was recently noted as being a trainer in Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). 'Personal Life' Damien has a tattoo of snakes on both his arms. Siblings: Jeff Hardy (brother), Matt Hardy (brother), Janelle Hardy (sister), Alison Bernier (sister in-law), Makayla Bernier (sister in-law) Family Member(s): Sierra Hardy (niece) 'Finishing Move(s)' *Twist of Fate 'Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s)' *Damien Hardy (1998 - present) 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Hardy Boyz (1998 - 2007) 'Manager(s)' *Michael Hayes *Gangrel *Terri Runnels *Lita 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time - with Hardy Boyz) *WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (6 times - with Hardy Boyz) *WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) 'Twitter Account' Damien's Twitter account is @DamienHardy12. He mainly uses it for updates. Category:Wrestling OC's